


Tell me what you want, Snow

by Problemagician



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Hasegawa Langa, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tadashi is driving god damn, Top Shindo Ainosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/Problemagician
Summary: “Tell me what you want, Snow,” Adam growls into his teeth. Langa feels it vibrating in the back of his throat.“Everything.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	Tell me what you want, Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling anon's SK8 kinkmeme request for Adam/Langa, first time, choking.

Langa’s on top of the world. He hardly remembers his life before this moment, not even his name as his heart rattles in its cage, begging to unleash and shatter somewhere on this never-ending stretch of starlight road. He’s going somewhere, somewhere unlike the world he’s in, somewhere scarier but more enticing, like he skates an elusive rainbow beyond the horizon.

But a car breaks their pathway to the beyond.

Police sirens blare in the distance and Langa wants to throw up as his world comes crashing down, even though his veins continue to pulse hot as fire.

Adam’s own disappointment is palpable through the mask as he slips into the back of the black car. “Another time, Little Langa. Until we meet a—”

“No!” He still has trouble breathing, picking up his skateboard as he approaches the almost-closed door, stopping it dangerously with a hand.

Sweat seeps through his gloves and down his back. He doesn’t know what he’s asking, an unspoken desire passing between them as Adam watches him.

Doesn’t Adam understand? It can’t stop here. His head is ringing and only Adam can do that to him. He can’t _go_.

“Langa?” Adam says, almost softly, before opening the door wider.

Langa takes only one moment to consider consequences before he’s leaping in the backseat with Adam.

Whoever is driving the car makes no comment on the seatbelt-less backseat affair. Their skateboards clack at the bottom of the moving vehicle as Langa straddles Adam, biting feverishly into his mouth that tastes like smoke and cherries.

The hunger that completely consumes him is alien and confusing, only matched by Adam who keeps his clothes and mask on while tearing through Langa’s. He feels a chill on his exposed back, thoughts of how to explain to his mother about the claw-like tears throw into the wind.

“Tell me what you want, Snow,” Adam growls into his teeth. Langa feels it vibrating in the back of his throat.

“Everything.”

Adam smiles against his mouth before pulling back. “Oh? You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“I do!” he lies.

“Then take everything off.”

Langa’s fingers fumble to obey, staring Adam down, wondering what’s behind that mask of his as he shakes off the tatters of his shirt. He sits up so he can peel off his pants, tossing everything but his boxers away. Adam’s hands squeeze and knead at his ass, a hum crackling in the electric air between them.

“ _Everything_ ,” Adam says again, amused, shoving their lips together again.

He doesn’t wait for Langa to take off his boxers, pushing in a gloved hand to uncomfortably grip at his hard-on as he strokes it with the rough material.

“Ah, ah, hurts—”

Langa gasps against his fiery mouth. He doesn’t know why he loves the pain. His hurry to shove down his boxers subsides with the need for Adam to destroy him.

But finally, he does. As soon as Langa’s properly naked, Adam lets go of him and drags soothing hands up his back.

“Lube. In the door compartment,” Adam says.

His heart beats faster. But Langa doesn’t hesitate to reach in and grab the small bottle. Adam grips him by the waist and picks him up like he weighs nothing, throwing him across his lap before plucking the bottle right from his fingers.

Adam finally removes a glove to caress Langa’s ass before slapping it once, twice—

“You’re already so red,” Adam remarks.

“Don’t stop.”

Adam’s satisfied hum goes straight to Langa’s brain, followed by the sound of the bottle opening. A wet finger shoves itself inside of him and he cries out from the painful and unexpected intrusion.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, little Langa?”

“No,” Langa grunts out, “No, don’t, please don’t stop.”

“Good,” Adam purrs.

His finger fucks hard and fast and brutal, as if Adam doesn’t care to open him up and just wants to fuck him with his hand. Langa closes his eyes and forces himself to relax. It’s his first time. He has to relax, right? He’s never even had a finger this deep inside him before.

The second is just as brutal as the first. It seems there’re no warnings with Adam. Langa feels like a rag doll, but he doesn’t want to lose in skating or sex. He’s a quick learner. He breathes in and out with the squelching fingers before deciding to fuck himself back on them.

Adam is hard under him, poking almost sharply against Langa’s abdomen. Is that whole thing supposed to go inside of him when he can hardly take his fingers? He’s so much bigger.

It’s a challenge, and Langa’s teeth chatter in excitement.

“Adam,” Langa gasps.

The fingers remove themselves and Langa struggles to right himself back on Adam’s lap. Their heated kisses return as Langa hurries to pull down the pants of Adam’s extravagant outfit, just enough to finally free his dick.

Langa shivers. Even bigger than he imaged. Thicker than maybe his entire hand with its thin fingers. Fuck. He suddenly isn’t sure he can do this after all.

Adam doesn’t wait.

Two hands grip and lift him until Adam’s cock is pressing gently against his barely opened hole.

“Down,” Adam commands, a feral grin on his face.

The deep gravel of voice makes Langa do two things immediately:

Obey.

And bite.

He takes out the pain of splitting himself on Adam’s cock by sinking his teeth into Adam’s neck. Adam groans—from which, Langa doesn’t know—before the second glove comes off and Adam’s feverish hands are digging into Langa’s waist. Manicured nails still feel sharp against his bare skin, but Langa’s body shivers, trying to separate pain from pleasure and failing with each long thrust of Adam.

It’s hot and big, _too_ big, _too_ much.

Langa puts one hand on either shoulder, still staring into a mask while sweat beads down his forehead.

He doesn’t ask before he acts either, reaching to grip at Adam’s mask before Adam slaps his hand away.

“I want to see,” Langa rasps, moaning when Adam starts fucking into him even harder.

“You want to see me?” Adam repeats, almost mockingly. But Langa can hear the genuine curiosity laden there, somewhere in the lust and adrenaline.

“Yes.” He says it forcefully back, returning his hand to the mask. Adam doesn’t stop him this time, and Langa pulls it over his forehead.

Oh, wow.

Adam is handsome. He’s not sure what he expected from the man—there’s something dignified and older about his jawlines and eyebrows, but his skin looks porcelain smooth and young.

Langa is upon him, hunger reinvigorated. This time, he lets his heart break from the cage.

“ _Langa_ ,” Adam moans into him.

“More, more, please,” Langa begs.

His entire body is on fire. He can feel his cock twitching, close and ready to come almost as painful as the rest of his body.

One of Adam’s hands leave his waist and settles around his neck.

“Nnm?”

Adam squeezes down, little-by-little, until Langa is painting cum on Adam’s expensive red top.

“Sorry, sorry,” he wheezes, the stream still unfinished.

“ _Ssssh_ ,” Adam chides, “You like being choked this much?”

It feels like Adam holds his entire life in the palm of his hands. Tears stream down Langa’s cheeks and he manages a brief nod. He feels like he’s melting into him, the rest of his body going numb and his head going light as the pleasure heightens in his abdomen.

He might come again if this continues.

Langa tries to meet Adam’s hips, the slapping of ass to thighs enough to make him groan and then attempt to inhale.

The car lurches and Langa ignores the muttered apology as his forehead knocks into Adam’s. He licks lazily at his lips, struggling between the desire to breathe and the desire to keep tasting cherry cigarette.

“ _Adam_ ,” he cries, more tears falling.

His cock is filling up again against his trembling thigh. Langa closes his eyes and lets his body be used, lets his body become indistinguishable from Adam’s.

“Adam, Adam…”

Adam chants his name back, hips going erratic, the confidence in his voice traded for growls and unadulterated lust. Sticky wet heat spreads inside him as Adam pushes in deep, shoving Langa’s hips down and his own up.

Langa cries out as more cum spills onto Adam’s chest. His entire body is a live wire, a whole new injection of adrenaline seemingly entered into him.

A haze sets in. He doesn’t remember breathing.

The oxygen returns all at once as Adam’s grip on his neck loosens. The hand caresses his heated, sweating skin before sliding up to cup his cheek.

Adam kisses him gently this time, breathing heavy against his lips.

“Langa…”

When Langa wakes up, he’s still in the car, head laying across Adam’s thigh as the rest of his body stretches in the back seats. Adam’s skating outfit has been switched out for a clean suit and when Langa stirs, Adam’s sharp eyes look down before he softens.

“Langa.”

“Adam… ah, where am I?”

“Outside your home.”

Langa groggily sits up and looks out the window. It’s dark, but they are indeed parked outside of his house.

“It’s time to go home, little Snow.”

He doesn’t ask how Adam found out. There are ways, he supposes. It’s not important right now.

“When can I see you again?”

Adam chuckles in a way that Langa knows is dismissive. But Adam leans over to kiss his forehead. “We have an unfinished date. Of course we will see each other again.”

“But how will I know you’re coming to S?”

Adam just smiles at him and clicks the car door open. “Have faith.”

“But I don’t even know your name.”

“For you, my _Eve_ ,” And the name rattles in Langa’s head, the first thing Adam’s ever said that has made his heartbeat slow, “I am quite happy with Adam.”


End file.
